Bloody Bunny
Bloody Bunny is the titular protagonist of the "Bloody Bunny" franchise. Appearance It's appearance is that it is a plush bunny whose head is round, larger than its body and half oval, it's body is half oval with a scar stitched with two points in the center of it's belly, in its hands behind (in different designs of the character) has a pointed fur that is sometimes circular and sometimes standing, it's legs and feet are not of normal rabbit but of typical stuffed animals, because it's feet are circular rectangles that do not have fingers, it's ears are medium oval and are very separated to be on the edge of each side of it's head in front, the one on the right has it's interior exposed (which in different designs is totally red or shaded) and the one on the left has only another stitched scar with two points too, and it's eyes are almost always half circles that are set as angry (although sometimes he does not show anger) and it's pupils which are also circles have the orange and red colors in order with a small black dot to the center. It's frown is permanent, therefore his face is not very expressive Personality Naturally it is cold, calculating, bitter (maybe), vindictive, almost without positive emotions and with a very lethal personality, apparently it lacks empathy for those it kills or attacks that is to say that it does not have or feel any mercy towards them, but in spite of how it is on the outside inside, it has human feelings, for example, how it loves it's companion, Mumu. It seems to have a good sense of justice and believes that killing and murdering are the only solution to the problems about villains, and the first thing it thinks before starting a mission about stopping any enemy is revenge without knowing that this is what corrupts a person on the inside, but the weight of everything is a hero willing to do the right thing and learn more about life's solutions, and it is not very expressive with it's feelings. History Bloody Bunny's origins change depending on the continuity. Bloody Bunny (2008) The original tale of Bloody Bunny begin when the world was being taken over by sentient dolls. Bloody Bunny was originally a stuffed animal belonging to a young girl, but after it's owner is killed, it seeks revenge for her owner. It travels alongside a doll named Mumu. Don't Be My Enemy (2012) This series focuses on Bloody Bunny going on adventures across the world with Mumu (now named "Nitoru"). In this series, Bloody Bunny and Nitoru have always been dolls and come from a family of assassins. When they were young, their family is killed by the King of Toy Kingdom, they both seek revenge. (This version of the character is depicted as a male) In the twelfth and thirteenth episodes, "Reason 1 & 2", he and Nitoru corner a bear after killing his allies. He tells them how their parents were killed by the King of Toy Kingdom. After the story is finished, Bunny kills the bear. In the eighteenth episode, "Determination", Bunny reminisces about his parents and he and Nitoru vow to avenge them. In the twenty-second episode, "Toy Kingdom", Bunny and Nitoru arrive at the Toy Kingdom, where they are confronted by a Cheetah, who defeats Bloody Bunny. In the next episode, "Training", Bunny trains relentlessly in order to defeat the cheetah. The next episode, "Revenge", Bunny confronts the cheetah once again, but is defeated again. Nitoru ties a rope to him and on the rope is a fishing rod with panties hanging from the hook. The sight of the panties causes Bunny to get flustered and chases after the panties, running into the Cheetah and sends him flying away. In the penultimate episode, "Who's King", Bunny confronts the King of Toy Kingdom, the king stands up and takes his cape off to reveal he is nothing. Bunny, Nitoru, and the rest of the citizens stand confused, until they look up and see a human, who is the owner of all the toys, smiling and laughing menacingly. In the finale, "Conclusion", the human tells them they belong to him. The citizen realize he's right, until Bunny speaks up and gives a speech about how they were made by people in factories. The toys rally against the kid. Feeling intimidated, the kid calls them old toys and threatens to throw them away, having heard enough, Bunny jumps up and slices the kid on the nose. The kid runs to his mom. The kingdom celebrates their victory as Bunny and Nitoru give a goodbye to the viewers. ayupan x Bloody Bunny (2014) Bloody Bunny's origin story is that he was a god to the humans millions of years ago. However he was defeated was defeated by an evil Vampire Lord, turning him into a demon, and enslaving mankind, until the Girl of Legend appeared who used her legendary music to turn all demons into tiny dolls. 600 years later, Bloody Bunny was found in a garbage dump by, the Girl of Legend's reincarnation, a girl named ayupan and is awaken by her singing. In this series, Bunny's eye are normally pink but turn yellow and red when ready to battle. (Similar to the previous series, this depiction of the character is referred to as a “He”.) In "Episode 1", Bunny first appears at ayupan's concert and notices Skull Minions getting ready to capture ayupan and battles them. The two come face to face with the Vampire Lord for the first time in 600 years. The Vampire Lord fuses with the minions, turning into a giant monster who Bloody Bunny quickly defeats. The Vampire Lord and his minions escape, but not before Bunny takes one of the Skull Minions hostage. The First Blood (2016) In this incarnation of the character, her story begins in the year 20XX. The world now belongs to sentient dolls, and humanity is enslaved and transformed to living dolls by the evil doll organization. In the first episode of Bloody Bunny, "REBORN", a red-haired girl is seen attempting to escape from a doll factory with a small doll, who is actually her sister, Mumu. Just as the girl is about to exit, a mechanical claw grabs her and separates her from her sister, throwing her into a furnace with blades. It seemed that she perished, but it is revealed that her soul was implemented into a bunny doll. In the second episode, "AWAKEN", the girl (now called "Bloody Bunny"), remembers what her original goal was, and after killing multiple Skull Minions, manages to reunite with Mumu. In "ESCAPE", the third episode, Bunny encounters the Dark Bosses for the first time. The group consists of four leaders: Dark Rabbit, a black-furred rabbit plushie; Serious Kuma, a large brown bear with a hammer as a weapon; Bye-Bye Kitten, an innocent-looking waitress kitten that seems to resemble a certain other cat; and Razor Mane, a carousel horse made completely out of metal and sharp blades. Just before Dark Rabbit is about to decapitate Bloody Bunny, a large, monstrous stuffed animal bounds in and causes a distraction, allowing the sisters to flee. In the next episode, "RESCUED", BB wakes up in a forest with bandages over the wounds the Dark Bosses inflicted on her. She sees a mysterious figure cooking Mumu, and she immediately rushes to the rescue. After a brief fight BB was beaten, and the mysterious figure was revealed to be the Kung-Fu master, Sloth Doll, and it is shown that he was not cooking Mumu, but instead, making a warm bath for her. He offers food and shelter, and the sisters heal and regain their strength there. Bloody Bunny relentlessly trains with Sloth Doll during this time, learning the Way of Sword so she can defeat the Dark Bosses. After Bloody Bunny finishes her training, she travels with her sister to find and kill the Dark Bosses. The first victim is Serious Kuma, who was scalped from scraping his head against the ceiling of a train tunnel. Bye-Bye Kitten was killed next, taking the worst beating out of all of the Dark Bosses: Her eye was ripped out, her hands were stabbed, her face was smashed into the table, and was finally thrown into an oven and cooked to death. Razor Mane was the third boss to be killed, attacking BB on a carousel ride before having her upper face sliced off, just above the jaw. The final member remaining was Dark Rabbit, but he was not killed at first. Instead, he kidnapped Bloody Bunny and Mumu, bringing them to a facility that contained a machine that provided large jolts of energy. He attempted to unlock Mumu's ultimate power, unintentionally revealing that the mysterious monster that destroyed the Doll Factory was really Mumu. Dark Rabbit ordered Mumu to kill Bloody Bunny, but the younger sister remembered who Bloody Bunny was, and was snapped out of her trance. Enraged, Dark Rabbit stabbed Mumu's head, causing her to fall under his control again. Mumu goes on a rampage, destroying Dizzyland as Dark Rabbit and Bloody Bunny initiate their final battle. In the final seconds of the battle, an explosion was caused by the two plushies' swords colliding, destroying the entirety of Dizzyland and all of its inhabitants. However, at the very end, there is a picture of a blade embedded in rocks. It zooms in, showing only a white paw grabbing the handle of the blade and retrieving it from the rubble. This is symbolic of Bloody Bunny's survival, and a possible teaser for her return. Gallery Bloody Bunny/Gallery Trivia *In "Don't Be My Enemy, the character is voiced by Izawa Shiori. **In "Ayupan x Bloody Bunny", the character is voiced by Bonnie Zellerbach in the English version and Sansanee Tinkeeradit in the Thai version. *Bloody Bunny is the mascot of 2Spot Studio. *Bloody Bunny has won BIDC's Original Character of the Year for 2014 and Character of the Year for 2016. *On the Bloody Bunny Instagram, Bloody Bunny is described as a knife-wielding rabbit with the vengeful soul of one quiet little girl who travel on a perilous journey across a dark land to find and destroy her malevolent creator and return to a human body while kicking the crap out of and killing a lot of monsters and minions along the way. __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Main Characters Category:Anti Hero Category:Characters